I Will Wait For You
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Aku selalu melihatmu, memperhatikanmu, dan menyayangimu. Aku ingin melindungimu, tapi aku tak mampu karena aku adalah seorang pengecut. Karena itu, setidaknya... aku ingin menunggumu... aku akan selalu menunggumu... karena aku mencintaimu. Answer fic for My Life, My Wish tapi dari Len Side. Berisi sedikit ending dari cerita ini... er, itu. Review, Flame, Kritik, Saran diharapkan.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

* * *

><p>Hari ini, aku mencari-cari sosoknya di kumpulan anak-anak yang mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah ini. Eh, siapa kau bilang? Yang kucari-cari adalah seorang gadis, yang sewaktu ujian duduk tepat di sampingku, namanya Kagamine Rin. Aku? Oh, aku sendiri Kagamine Len, tapi ketahuilah bahwa kami berdua tidak ada hubungan darah!<p>

Kenapa? Singkatnya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat cantik, imut, pintar (aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia adalah peringkat 2 sekolah), dan juga sangat menarik. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku satu sekolah dengannya.

Aku melihat ke daftar pembagian kelas, dan wajahku menjadi lebih cerah saat aku melihat nama yang paling kucari-cari sejak tadi, nama dari Kagamine Rin, berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Aku bahkan melonjak-lonjak saking senangnya, dengan begini aku bisa berada di sekitarnya setiap jam sekolah.

Saat perkenalan, Rin, dia meminta semua orang memanggilnya Rin, terlihat sangat ceria, dan dengan segera dia segera dikerumuni banyak orang. Rin memang pintar dan juga menarik, dua hal yang mampu membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya, hanya dengan tersenyum.

Tapi sayangnya… itu adalah cerita masa lalu yang sangat lama.

Rin… Rin yang sekarang sudah kehilangan senyumnya yang cerah bagaikan matahari itu. Itu semua hanya karena satu hal kecil, yang membuatnya jadi bahan perolokan, dan bahkan hinaan. Itu semua terjadi… hanya karena Rin sangatlah pintar, semua orang jadi iri padanya. Mereka berusaha menjatuhkan pikiran dan mental Rin, sehingga mereka bisa lebih baik daripadanya… dasar licik.

Rin selalu menganggap perkataan semua orang sebagai candaan belaka, tapi aku tahu, bahwa di dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat terluka. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, karena dia selalu tampak ingin menangis, tapi aku tak pernah berani menyapanya, karena aku seorang pengecut.

Aku hanya mampu melihat, dan diam-diam aku menyelipkan beberapa tanda bahwa aku ingin dia tetap berjuang, demi kehidupannya. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa usaha itu sia-sia belaka, karena Rin sudah menolak dunia… dia sudah menolak untuk mengetahui tentang orang-orang sekitarnya.

Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa disini, aku mencintainya, dan selalu ada untuknya… apapun yang terjadi. Aku ingin dia bahagia dan tersenyum seperti dulu… aku ingin mendengar nada suaranya yang berasal dari hatinya.

Hari ini, aku melihat bahwa pita putih miliknya sudah diganti dengan pita berwarna hitam. Pita itu tidak lagi ada di atas kepalanya, namun di belakang kepalanya. Rin sudah tidak melihat kepada siapapun, kecuali sebuah buku yang memiliki sampul kuning, dan selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Rin juga sering menorehkan tinta di atas buku itu.

Aku selalu berdo'a dalam hati, untuk melihat senyumnya lagi suatu hari, dan aku mulai berusaha untuk mendekat padanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya setiap hari, meski setiap hari pula, aku mundur karena hatiku masih belum siap.

Rin sudah menutup hatinya pada dunia luar seutuhnya. Saat istirahat dia hanya mendengarkan musik dari dalam _earphone_ yang selalu dia bawa melalui laptop miliknya. Aku sering melihat beberapa titik air mengalir dari matanya yang kini kehilangan cahayanya.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku juga memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ketika hujan, dia pasti akan berhenti pada salah satu tempat dimana kita bisa melihat hujan tanpa ada yang melihat, dan menggapai-gapai sesuatu di udara, namun hanya dibalas oleh tetesan air hujan. Aku yakin dia menunggu seseorang untuk meraihnya… membawanya pergi dari dunia ini. Hatiku sakit dan tersayat melihatnya…

Hari ini… hari ini aku bertekad bahwa aku harus menyapanya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Rin berbalik untuk melihatku, tapi dengan tatapan kosong seperti boneka.

Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia bisa menyandarkan semua bebannya padaku. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia bisa mempercayaiku, aku ingin dia menyadari bahwa aku ada selalu ada disampingnya, mengawasinya, melindunginya. Aku ingin berkata bahwa aku sangat mencintainya…

Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?"

Aku ingin masuk ke liang lahat sekarang juga… karena aku sangatlah bodoh. Tentu saja Rin tidak apa-apa! Dasar Len bodoh!

Rin menatapku dengan sedikit heran, sebelum menutup bukunya pelan, tidak mau aku melihat isinya, dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lirih. Aku bisa melihat dia menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berkata 'Iya'. Tapi, sebelum aku bisa berbicara lebih lanjut, bel pelajaran berbunyi dengan nyaring. Terkutuk kau bel!

Aku dengan lunglai duduk di tempatku. Anak yang duduk di belakangku, bertanya padaku, "Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan _freak_ itu?" tanyanya dengan tertawa mengejek.

Ingin rasanya aku memukulnya karena menjelek-jelekkan Rin seperti itu. Rin itu hanya berbeda, dia hanya berbeda dari yang lain. Karena Rin berbeda, tak ada yang mau menyukainya, atau mendekatinya. Aku tidak peduli tentang perbedaan itu, karena setiap orang itu memang berbeda-beda, dan orang lain tidak boleh menghina perbedaan itu.

"Rin bukanlah seorang _freak_…" balasku lirih. Aku melihat ke arah Rin yang terlihat tidak bernyawa, aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dia _benar-benar_ disini. Aku merasa hatiku jadi sakit, melihat Rin kehilangan semua ekspresinya.

Saat guru datang, semua orang berdiri dan memberi salam. Guru itu membalas salam kami, meski aku yakin dia melirik sebentar ke arah Rin yang kesadarannya terlihat tidak ada di tempat ini, entah dimana. Lalu, guru itu mempersilahkan kami duduk.

Guru itu mengecek absen, dan saat nama Rin dipanggil, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya tidak lebih dari pundaknya. Matanya tidak menatap guru, meski wajahnya melihat ke arahnya. Pelajaran kemudian berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Selama pelajaran, aku berhasil mendengarkan suara dari Rin. Tapi, semua suara itu hanyalah suara yang tidak memiliki makna, ataupun isi. Tapi, anak-anak bodoh ini tidak melihatnya, dan bahkan tertawa. Apa mereka tidak tahu tentang penderitaan Rin? Kenapa mereka masih bisa tertawa, sementara mereka menertawakan apa yang Rin katakan?

Lalu, Guru itu memberi kami sebuah soal. Aku yakin tidak ada yang tahu, tapi saat melihat wajah Rin yang terlihat bimbang, aku tahu bahwa dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya, namun takut mendengar semua olokan dari semua orang. Dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan papan tulis, pura-pura tidak paham, sementara kedua jarinya memainkan sebuah pulpen.

Saat itulah, orang bernama Akaito menyeletuk dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Rin, "Lebih baik, tukar saja Rin dengan Ruko!" ujarnya. Ruko adalah anak kelas sebelah, yang menguasai pelajaran ini.

Aku menggeram dan menahan amarahku untuk tidak segera memukulnya di wajahnya. Rin hanya tertawa kosong, sebelum mengatakan hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Guru merasa simpati kepadanya, namun Rin menolak semua simpati itu. Hati Rin yang sudah tertutup tidak mampu mendengar ucapan guru itu, karena dia menolak.

Aku hanya bisa cemberut, mendengar anak-anak lain mengiyakan perkataan Akaito tadi. Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka bisa membuat hati seseorang terluka dengan sangat dalam hanya dengan kata-kata itu? Memang kemana otak mereka?

Hari ini berjalan dengan cukup lambat, dan akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Rin tetap diam sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, dan memasukkan barang-barang berharganya ke dalam tas, saat hujan mulai turun di luar.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, aku ingin menyapanya lagi, tapi Rin sudah berjalan keluar kelas, dan menuju tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi.

Aku mengikutinya, dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya kepada hujan… hingga dia berusaha untuk menaiki pagar!

Aku hendak menahannya untuk 'mungkin' bunuh diri, tapi dia sudah mundur lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega, aku tidak pernah ingin Rin mati. Tapi, aku mendengar suaranya yang lirih, seakan berbisik, mengatakan sesuatu pada hujan.

"_Kenapa harus aku?"_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Andai aku lebih berani… maka aku pasti akan segera pergi ke sisi Rin. Maafkan aku… Rin… kumohon, bertahanlah, karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena orang-orang tidak berperasaan itu. Aku mencintaimu… Rin…

Aku tinggal di asrama sekolah, sama seperti Rin, dan juga beberapa anak cowok lainnya yang sekelas denganku. Kebetulan kamar kami saling berhadapan, meski dibatasi dengan pagar kawat besi. Aku melihatnya yang basah kuyup, mengambil kunci dari dalam sakunya, sebelum membuka pintu kamar, dan dengan secepat kilat pula, pintu itu tertutup.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Apa akan ada saat dimana aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya? Apa aku bisa… memeluknya meski hanya sekali?

Keesokan harinya, aku mencari-cari sosoknya di kelas, tapi dia tidak ada. Pelajaran dimulai, dan Rin masih belum muncul. Dia bahkan tidak mengirimkan surat izin atau apa. Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa hari, hingga wali kelas kami mengatakan bahwa seseorang harus mencarinya, dan menanyakan keberadaannya.

Dengan senang hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya, dan semua anak di kelas terlihat sangat lega, karena tidak perlu berurusan dengan Rin. Aku tak peduli akan kata orang, tapi aku ingin melihatnya dengan lebih dekat… aku ingin membantunya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku membawa sedikit oleh-oleh, dan pergi menuju asrama putri, dengan dampingan dari seorang wali asrama. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Rin, didampingi dengan guru itu, namun tidak ada respon dari Rin.

Aku mengetuknya lagi, tapi tidak ada respon darinya pula.

Firasatku menjadi sangat buruk, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka kamar Rin. Pintu kamar Rin… bahkan tidak terkunci sama sekali.

Pintu itu kubuka lebar-lebar, menampilkan kamar Rin yang mungil namun rapi, tapi yang membuatku tercengang adalah tubuh Rin yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan senyum yang merekah. Wali asrama spontan berteriak, sementara aku mendekati tubuhnya.

Kugoncang-goncang tubuh Rin yang seakan tidak bernyawa, sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa dingin, dan mengatakan bahwa aku ada disini. Aku ingin dia bangun… aku tidak mau terpisah dari Rin…

Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang, dan membawa Rin ke Rumah Sakit, dengan aku dan wali asrama Rin mendampinginya. Dokter memberi kami berita baik, bahwa Rin tidak meninggal. Setidaknya… _belum_.

"Saudari Kagamine ini menghadapi beban mental yang cukup berat. Karena itulah, tubuhnya membawa kesadarannya ke dalam keadaan koma. Koma ini tidak terlalu lama, mungkin hanya beberapa minggu, paling lambat, 3 bulan," ujar dokter itu menjelaskan.

Kubiarkan Wali Asrama menangani sisanya, sementara aku segera berlari ke kamar Rin. Kuperhatikan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat kurus, dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat, meski senyum melekat di wajahnya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, dan meraih tangannya, lalu menciumnya, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga kau bangun Rin… karena aku mencintaimu," ujarku. Aku tahu bahwa aku menangis, tapi kubiarkan air mata ini menetes.

Aku benci diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa melihat. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak mampu menjaga Rin. Aku benci diriku karena tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Aku benci diriku sendiri karena aku tak bisa… mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Esoknya, satu sekolah gempar akan jatuhnya Rin kedalam keadaan koma. Semua orang berbondong-bondong untuk menjenguknya, termasuk semua orang yang ada di kelasku. Tapi, mereka tidak terlihat benar-benar peduli. Wajah mereka masih tertawa, senda gurau masih disana. Tapi, yang membuatku sangat yakin bahwa mereka bukannya sedih tapi _senang _adalah perkataan Akaito.

"Tanpa Rin, hidup kita enak, ya!" ujarnya dengan tertawa.

Semua orang, mengiyakan, bahkan menambahkan ejekan-ejekan yang ditujukan kepada Rin. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka peduli akan Rin. Mereka semua menganggap Rin itu sampah, padahal mereka sendirilah yang merupakan sampah.

Setelah beberapa hari, tak ada lagi yang mengunjungi Rin kecuali aku. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan menuju ke kamar Rin sambil membawa bunga mawar berwarna kuning dan oranye. Mereka bilang, bunga-bunga itu cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaanku pada Rin saat ini.

Aku menungguinya hingga jam besuk selesai, bahkan dokter dan orang tua Rin membiarkanku tetap tinggal hingga larut malam. Aku selalu menunggu dan menunggunya untuk bangun. Selalu kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, sehingga aku bisa memberikannya kehangatan untuk tetap hidup.

_Karena aku mencintainya…_

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu… saat suatu hari, keinginanku terkabulkan. Seperti biasa aku menuju ke Rumah Sakit untuk menanti Rin bangun. Saat kubuka pintu kamarnya, aku melihat Rin yang tidak lagi tertidur, namun duduk sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Rin…" tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya.

Rin melihat ke arahku, cahaya yang dulu hilang kini sudah ada di dalam matanya. Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia berkata, "Siapa kamu?" dengan mata yang heran. Kuduga dia mengalami amnesia.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, dan menggenggam tangannya lagi seperti biasa. Aku bersyukur bahwa Rin kini sudah bangun… dan sekarang tidak akan pernah kulepaskan dia lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya… meski aku rela menunggu selamanya, tapi menunggu itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu… namaku Kagamine Len…"_

Dan Rin tersenyum melihatku. Lalu dia memberiku namanya. Aku bersumpah di dalam hatiku sendiri... sumpah yang akan selalu kujaga sampai kita berpisah.

_Jangan khawatir Rin… aku akan terus menjagamu… menunggumu… hingga kau menerimaku untuk selalu berada di sisimu..._

_...Selamanya..._


End file.
